Death Banshee DV100MS
Death Banshee belongs to Jade. It is a defense bey and its beast is the ghost that appears before death, the banshee. It has a large poison sac inside, allowing it to deplete the stamina out of beys. It can make more poison from sludge building up in beys(and in itself too) and from stuff on the ground. The Performance tip has a filter at the bottom and the fusion wheel can absorb it too. Facebolt: Banshee It shows the ghost of death, Banshee, and somewhat resembles a skull. It is a deep dark purple and there is nothing special to it besides offering good defense. Energy Ring: Banshee The energy ring is a dark purple, besides the fact it gives reasonable defense to the bey, it's nothing special. Fusion Wheel: Death The fusion wheel death is painted black and can switch between two modes, death and hyper mode. Small indents with metal peices that are very smooth on the outside come out during Hyper mode, and they retract during Death mode. Hyper mode increases attack and stamina slightly, and death mode increases defense and stamina slightly. Not only that, but the reason that the spikes coming out gives it stamina is because the bey's fusion wheel down to the performance tip is free spinning, which would mean it switched to left spin, making it able to effieciently spin steal. In Death mode, it conserves the stamina and defense. In that free spinning section (Fusion wheel, Spin track and performance tip) there is a poison sac for it to use. This wheel can absorb sludge from other beys. Spin Track: Dark Void 100 Dark void is quite a low spin track, and it connects to the performance tip and fusion wheel, allowing it to free spin with them. It is dark purple in color, and it is as wide as the fusion wheel (Like Hell kerbec's spin track) with little spikes under it to counter attacks from below. In the middle is a part of the poison sac. Performance Tip: Mega Stability Mega stability is a wide, stable spin track for decent defense and decent stamina. It is black in color. It connects to the fusion wheel and spin track, allowing free spin, and is part of the poison sac. It has a tiny little microscopic filter that allows stuff on the ground to go through, letting the bey produce more poison. Abilities Dark Needle Strike: The spikes at the bottom of the spin track changes position to align it all around the outside of the spin track, and they all lock on to the opponent and fire from pressure after being loaded with poison. This can be destroyed with light element attacks or blocked with a defensive move. Dark Sphere Raising: A sphere made from the poison erupts from being under the influence of the bey's spirit, and surrounds Banshee in a protective sphere all around, seeping through the ground to make it a total sphere. Banshee must make the sphere disappear to make another move, while doing this move it provides a very nice defensive barrier, but 0 attack chances. Beys that try to break through will have a very hard time, considering the thickness, and it majorly drains the stamina when touched. (Can be destroyed with light element) Dark Poison Blast: The bey's poison seeps out and fires it all in a beam(Very hard to dodge but less power) a ball(somewhat slightly easy to dodge but more power) or a shockwave (Slightly harder to dodge than a ball but medium power, fills the whole stadium and flings it all over the floor.) drains stamina. Special Moves Dark Corruption: The bey starts to glow a deep black purple aura, and 20 chains erupt from the bey in all directions. The chains grab the bey in a near impossible to dodge move, and it fills the opponent's bey with a toxin even more powerful than the regular toxins. The opponent is then thrown wherever wanted to end the move or slamed several times on the ground then thrown. Does massive stamina depletion. Category:Registered